


my world is changed (cradled by the comfort that is you)

by knoxoursavior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: Rey hasn’t been truly alone in a long time, and now she can’t think of a world where it’s not the four of them together.





	my world is changed (cradled by the comfort that is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мой мир изменился (и укутал меня твоим теплом)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113593) by [FixDestroy_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> just a tiny lil fic with basically three snippets aah i just wanted to write smth after watching tlj and maybe when i get a lil bit more coherent i'll ?? write a longer fic??
> 
> anyway, title is from home by reese lansangan!!!

Seeing Finn again is a relief.

She’s spent so long worrying about him and hoping he pulls through, that seeing him running up to her feels like taking a weight from her shoulders. She almost forgets that she’s lost Luke before she really got to know him, and that she lost Ben Solo after the tiny spark of hope that he’d come back to Leia.

Being in Finn’s arms though, feeling Finn’s breath against the shell of her ear, sensing the light in Finn—it makes every worry go away for a moment. All that’s left is her and Finn, and that’s enough for Rey to be happy.

“I missed you,” Rey says. She probably doesn’t need to say it; Finn probably knows it already with the way she still holds tight even after they pull away from each other. She wants to, though. She wants to say it out loud, because it makes Finn all the more real.

“Pissing off the First Order didn’t feel the same way without me, huh?” Finn says. She knows he means that it was the same for him. She bites her cheek, hopes the tears in her eyes don’t overflow. She missed him  _ so much _ .

“‘Course it didn’t. But you would’ve hated the island anyway,” Rey says. She imagines Finn seeing the porgs and immediately taking Luke by the ear to drag him back to the Falcon just so he wouldn’t have to hear their little trills anymore.

“Not as much as I hate Jakku,” Finn says, grinning up at her.

Rey can’t hold back her laughter, and she has to look away from Finn for a moment, bring the heel of her palm up to the corner of her eye. “Yeah, probably.”

“Hey, but we’re back together now, aren’t we?” Finn says, voice soft, like no one’s meant to hear it but Rey, like Rey is the only person that matters right now.

Rey loves him so much.

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re okay now.”

  
  
  


Rey meets Poe Dameron soon after, once Finn’s let go of her to check on Rose.

She knows that this is the first time she’s actually talked to Poe, but it already feels like she’s known him forever. She knows him through Leia, and she knows him through Finn and BB-8. She knows that he’s the best pilot in the Resistance and that he will fight for it with everything he has. She knows that he was a friend to Finn when he had nothing, and a son to Leia when she was left with no one. She knows that he’s important to so many people that are important to Rey, and that makes her feel like she can trust him, that he should be important to her as well.

Rey finds it’s not hard to like him. They sit together while Finn stays by Rose’s side, just watching this boy they care so much about and this girl who was there for him when they couldn’t be.

“Will you be staying with us?” Poe asks. Rey doesn’t know if he means the Resistance or him and Finn. Maybe both.

“I want to,” Rey says. She probably has to deal with the problem of her lightsaber, but she hopes it doesn’t mean she has to be away from everyone again.

“Happy to hear that,” Poe says, and he does, actually. Rey wonders if he’s always so free with his smiles.

“I’m happy to be here,” Rey says. Besides, with the Resistance being just a handful of people, she wants to be here for them. She wants to help as much as she can.

They fall into silence for a while. Most of the people have settled down around them. Finn’s fallen asleep, lying on the floor beside Rose, his head propped up on his jacket. Suddenly, Rey feels tired, like she’s been on a high and now that they’re hours away from danger, she’s finally realized that she can rest. She’s about to tell Poe that she’s going to go to sleep when he speaks up again.

“You know, the first thing Finn said to me after he woke up? He asked me where you were,” he says, and when he looks at her, it’s like he’s trying to figure her out. Rey supposes he doesn’t know really know her, unless Leia told him anything about her. The feeling of familiarity—of fondness—is a one-way street at the moment, but Rey hopes to change that.

“I thought about him everyday,” she says, and she did. She thought about seeing him again, what she’d say, how it would feel to hug him again.

Poe smiles at her, and it’s so beautiful and genuine that Rey so easily finds herself smiling back.

They sleep right next to each other, arms touching and well within reach of Finn.

  
  
  


Rey meets Rose when she finally wakes up. Finn is the first person Rose sees, the medic second. Rey watches from the sidelines, sees Rose light up at the sight of Finn, and thinks that this is a person she likes.

Rose, Rey finds out quickly, is just as passionate about the Resistance as Poe is. She, like Rey and Finn, had to fight to get where she is right now. She, like Poe and Rey, think that Finn is one of the most amazing people in the galaxy.

They work together sometimes, fixing up broken doors or holoprojectors. It reminds Rey of Jakku, but this is better, working with someone else.

“You’re a Resistance hero now too, you know,” Rey says once. They’re working on a speeder and Rose is in the middle of talking about how Poe is just like how her sister said he was. Rose and Poe been spending more time together, with Rose getting more interested in being a pilot, and Poe’s taken her right under his wing.

“Yeah, but I’m just me, you know?” Rose says. She shrugs, grimaces when she struggles with a tight screw.

“And you’re a Resistance hero, just like Poe. Just like your sister,” Rey says, because Rose is. Rey’s heard what Rose and Finn did on Canto Bight. If they aren’t already telling stories about what they did, then they should.

Rose laughs. “You know that’s a lot coming from you, right?”

“Rose,” Rey says, rolling her eyes. She lets slip a smile of her own though, because she can’t really help it with how Rose looks, her smile reaching her eyes.

“Alright,” Rose relents. She reaches out and holds Rey’s hand for a moment, squeezing. “Thanks, Rey.”

Rey doesn’t say anything back, just squeezes back and wonders if it’s good for her, to have so many people be able to make her heart beat faster seemingly on command.

  
  
  


It’s the four of them most of the time. It starts with Finn and Rey, once again attached at the hip, with Rose comfortable under Finn’s arm because he smells the best out of all of them. Then they make General Leia’s life a little easier and take Poe out to lunch for a while.

They eat together, work together, spend their free time together. They sleep together sometimes. It starts with Rey keeping Rose company, the loss of her sister still fresh in her memory. Then, Finn joins in because he’s just as lonely in his dreams as they are, and finally, Poe because apparently, he wants to spend even more time with them than he already does.

Rey hasn’t been truly alone in a long time, and now she can’t think of a world where it’s not the four of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://clqrkkent.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
